Forever and Always
by hAnkY.theoneandONLY
Summary: The world's been saved and Jace and Clary are ready to live their lives... together. Little do they know their up for the most epic battle of their lives. Marrige, Parenting, Taxes. Epic Clace and Fluff! Malec and Simon/Izzy too! T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll? What's up? LOLZ sooooo nice, fluffy fanfic really. Ummmmmmm oh yeah it's my first TMI one, I have a ton of other Maximum Ride and Hunger Games ones that I should PROBABLY finish... but I'll update those later I guess. Hahaha sooo... HAPPY EASTER! As an easter gift God released me of my sins and gt my internet working again. Halleluiah... ahhhh crap I spelt that wrong. LOLZ **

**DISCLAIMER!- If I owned Jace he would be all mine. Enough said. **

**Happy Readin' xD**

* * *

><p>Jace POV<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHH,"

I never thought that there would be anything more painful than dieing. Back, 9 years ago when the only father I had ever known stabbed me through the heart. 17 years, meaning nothing.

"ARGGGGGG!"

But now I've found something so much more painful, something that chills me to the inner bone and sets my heart on fire.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM,"

She's just so beautiful, her fiery red hair whipping around her head, her laughing green eyes always able to see past my façade. Her tiny hand in mine, her petite body in my arms.

"UHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I remember the day I proposed.

_ It was her 22nd birthday. There was a huge party in the Institute. Everyone was there, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, Maia, and even Simon. After the war each institute allowed for a downworlder resident, one of each type. Magnus, Maia and Simon moved right in, but we still didn't have a faerie, yet. Right before midnight, right before her birthday we left everyone, drunk as they were and I led her up to the greenhouse._

_'Where are we going?' She giggled, attempting to pry apart my hands which covered her eyes._

_'Not telling," I said feeling her pout against my hands. 'Okay you can look,' I said after we were in the green house. She opened her beautiful green eyes and looked around._

_'This place hasn't changed since,' she murmured softly breathing in the perfumed air deeply._

_'You won't believe it how much it hasn't,' I said from behind her. She turned and gasped at my arrangement. In the middle of the green house was the same blanket with two grilled cheese sandwiches, a water bottle and an apple. 'I still make a mean grilled cheese,' I said sheepishly shrugging._

_'Oh,' she said putting a hand over her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes. 'I love you Jace,' she said running up and throwing herself at me. I catch her and pull her close 'I love you too babe,' I whisper into her hair. After a moment I lay her down onto the blanket and sat down beside her. She lay her head in my lap and we talked and laughed while I fed her bits of food in between. Her eyes were closed, a content smile playing on her face. Her eyes shot open as the midnight bell tolled, ringing through the room._

_'This is my favorite part,' she said standing and looking around. A wide grin grew on her face as the flowers burst open, one by one. 'Aren't they beautiful?' she whispered._

_'Not as beautiful as you,' I whispered back. She turned to see me on one knee._

_'Clarissa Fray-Fairchild-Morgenstern from the first day I saw you I was madly in love with you. You're the most amazing precious thing in my life and I know you deserve better than an idiot like me but, will you marry me?' I opened the little black velvet box and she gasped at the diamond ring inside. I looked up at her to see her hand over her mouth once again, a tear making a glistening trail down her beautiful face. She nodded vigorously, unable to get words across, 'Y-yes," she choked out and that's all it took. I slid the ring onto her left hand, gathered her into my arms, and pulled her into a kiss. Every time I kissed her it was like fireworks were exploding in my head. I couldn't get enough. She broke off and looked at the ring._

_'It's beautiful,' she whispered, she flipped it over and looked at the words engraved on the bottom. 'Aevitas et semper' she said louder, her voice wavering, another tear falling._

_'Forever and always,' I whispered bringing my lips to hers._

"Jace," a voice said bringing me out of my trance. I looked up to see Jocelyn standing in front of me an anxious look on her face. "Yes?" I said standing quickly, nearly knocking over my chair in my haste.

'Congratulations," she smiled at me, "It's a boy,"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry ya'll my chapters are USUALLY a lot longer, but. The first is never very long is it. Ummmmm well whatcha think? You should review, because it's nice. and it's kinda a pain I know, you have to do ALLLLL that work and press all these buttons. But it'll make me update faster xD. And sorry about all the random pregnancy sounds. In case you didn't guess that was Clary screaming... grunting...moaning... bring your Worth the Wait forms. LOL that's the sex ed curriculum that we do, and in LA we're studying shakespeare, and like the history of storytelling and the three main objects of lust: Money, power and sex. Yeah. Bring your worth the wait forms, because YOU'RE worth the wait.<strong>

**Yeah. Ummm awwwwwkward. LOLZ so REVIEW! or follow. cuz that's what I usually do, but... you should review. Anyways. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was bored. So I'm adding another chapter. Because i really don't want to play another round of monopoly with my family. It gets INTENSE and I mean INTENSE. I'm loosing my voice from yelling at my dad when he didn't sell me my last Illinois and my little bro got an entire set before me. I. Always. Win. and I did win. DOMINATION! LOLZ okay. I'm done. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't need a disclaimer**

**Happy readin' xD**

* * *

><p>"A…a boy? I have a son?" I said sinking back down into the chair. Jocelyn came and sat down next to me.<p>

"I know you Jace," she said suddenly causing me to turn toward her. She looked deep into my eyes, her piercing green reading my thoughts just like Clary's did. "Listen to me Jace. You are not Valentine. Trust me. You are not the same person he was, and you will be a great father, just like you're already a great husband. Hell, the kid couldn't dream about a better father than you will be,"

"Really?" I said, sitting up straighter, "But I thought you hated me,"

"Honey, it's a parent's job to scare the crap out of their only daughters husband, remember that. And you should have seen your face when you asked me if you could marry Clary," she smiled warmly at me. "Now come on, let's go meet your son,"

I looked at her for a second then sprinted up the stairs. I could hear her chuckling faintly behind me but I didn't spare a glance. I ran down the hallway, almost knocking over Robert and Luke and burst into the room.

Clary POV

"Izzy would you please just shut up," I groaned rubbing my temples. "Could you give me a break? I just gave birth and if you keep it up I will be really sore and have a migraine,"

"Sorry," Izzy said smiling sheepishly. "I mean seriously, how ingenious was I to paint the nursery yellow? I mean back then it was because you and Jace didn't want to know, which I think is totally stupid but now just look at him!"

I looked down at the gorgeous baby boy in my arms. He looked just like his father with beautiful curly blonde hair and the same beautiful molten gold eyes that I had come to love with all my heart. Izzy and I both turned as we heard an annoyed voice behind the closed door.

"Come on Simon let me in,"

"Not until you apologize for nearly knocking me over,"

"You didn't even fall, and seriously. Let me in,"

"Not until you apologize,"

"Come on, don't you have something better to do? Like go screw Isabelle or something. You know I would totally punch you, but that stupid Mark of Cain is getting in the way,"

Izzy rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Shut up Jace, and cut him some slack Simon, his wife just gave birth," I distinctly heard Simon mutter something but then Jace came charging into the room.

"Hey," he said breathlessly, leaning down and kissing my forehead. "You alright?"

"Never been better," I muttered closing my eyes, "Actually I feel like hell," Jace gave a small laugh and kissed me again.

"Ow," he muttered and stood up rubbing his head. "He's pulling on my hair,"

"And he's already displaying traits worthy of Jace, always wanting to be the center of attention," Izzy said coming into the room with Simon behind him.

"Great, that's exactly what we all need, another Jace," Simon muttered but Izzy silenced him with a playful slap.

"He does look exactly like you," I said holding the baby out to Jace. Jace took him gingerly and gasped when he opened his eyes.

"He has my eyes," he whispered in awe and brushed back some golden fuzz. He looked at me smiling wickedly, "So does that mean we're going with Jace Jr.?"

"No!" I said whacking him on the leg, "Definitely not, I was thinking Adrian, Adrian Kyle,"

"I like it," Jace said still staring at our baby boy. "Adrian Kyle Lightwood. Sounds catchy enough," He handed the baby back to me.

"So Adrian Kyle it is," Maryse said from the doorway," She took the baby and said, "_Benedicite Angeli possunt vobis vitam prosperitates,_"

"May the Angel bless unto you life, prosperity, and good fortune," Isabelle repeated mostly for Simon's sake. Simon nodded and held out his hands for the baby. Maryse looked surprised but handed Adrian to him.

"And may the Angel make sure he doesn't turn out to be an egotistical asshole like his father, amen," he handed the baby back to Maryse and nodded. "There, now we're protected,"

"You should see your face Jace," Magnus said from the doorway, "You look like you half want to destroy him and half want to… well destroy him,"

"Nice to see my facial expressions portray my inner-most desires," Jace said through gritted teeth.

"Well, at least we painted his room yellow? To match his eyes?" Alec said his voice cutting through the tension in the room.

"I know right? I'm a freaking genius," Izzy said getting excited again.

"Well this is awkward," I muttered rocking Adrian who was looking around the room with bright eyes, like he was enjoying himself.

"Um, well this probably isn't the best time to say this but… I'm pregnant!" Izzy exclaimed bouncing excitedly on her toes. It took a moment for it to sink in but then a chorus of congratulations echoed around the room. Izzy squealed again, "Isn't it so exciting? I'm already about a couple months in so our children will grow up together!"

With renewed merry chatter everyone filed out of the room to get champagne to celebrate leaving me, Jace and Adrian.

"He's going to be a handful," Jace said looking down at our baby. "You're a handful," I said smiling up at him.

"Am I?" he said smiling at me seductively and placing the baby down gently beside me on the bed. Then he leaned down and kissed my neck lightly. I shivered in pleasure and I felt his smirk against my skin. He placed light kissed up my jaw until he reached my lips. He kissed me softly, teasing me. I moaned in annoyance and he chuckled lightly, deepening our kiss, parting my lips with his. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck, threading my fingers into his hair and pulling him closer. He wrapped and arm around my waist and one around my neck pulling me toward him. And then Adrian started wailing. Jace and I broke apart and he immediately stopped, giving us an angelic smile that so reminded me of Jace.

Jace shrugged and pulled me to him once again but Adrian started to wail. I laughed at Jace's annoyed expression. "Welcome to parenthood babe,"

* * *

><p><strong>Bahahahahahaha don't you LOVE Simon and Jace hate scenes, it's almost as good as Clace scenes LOLZ. UH! I've been in solitary confinement for the past 3 days... it SUCKS because the only people I've talked to are my family... and they don't count as people. For those of you who don't know me. (Which is probably most of you cuz the people I know on here only do like, Trauma Team fanfics...(wierd! Haha jkjk...kinda) I'm like... well a "social butterfly" I'm a freaking Gemini. I. NEED. PEOPLE.) So I'm kinda glad i'm going to school tomorrow. Actually. I'm not. But... whatever... REVIEW! I need something happy in my life. SOLITARY CONFINEMENT with only Mortal Instruments fanfics and old disney re-runs is like... UH! I mean seriously Miley? Why did you leave Paris and A MOVIE WITH STEVEN SPEILBURG to go to college with Lily? Seriously? Who DOES that? Well... I would do that for my best friend but that's not the point. And really Bailey and Cody? Did you really just break up over something as stupid as that? And Really Teddy? That Spencer kid is NOT that cute. and Emmett... he's not either. But at least he can dance. <strong>

**AH! See I AM GOING INSANE! I think the only cure is... is... reviews. So you should be my Prince Charming and save me. But... you won't get a kiss. Cuz that would be something entirely wrong... Bring your worth the wait slips. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the favs and alerts guys! and to my one reviewer ILY XDDD I got my first notice exactly 28 minutes after I uploaded so I was all like YEAHHHH! Haha but seriously. Over 400, nearly 500 hits and only 10 favs/alerts and one review. I think we can do better than that people. But, because i like writing... LONG stuff this chapter is really long. So enjoy people and REVIEW PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: ...I'm too lazy. And if I owned it, this would be it. **

**Happy Readin'! xD**

Jace POV

I rolled my eyes as Simon flinched again. Izzy's obnoxiously high screams vibrated from the infirmary door of the Institute. Even though I really didn't like that guy I could kind of understand where he's coming from, I mean it's like the most painful experience ever just listening to your wife scream in pain. I wonder what it feels like to be actually giving birth.

"Do you think she's okay? Oh my god what if something happens to the baby. What if this is like the whole Twilight deal? What if the baby tries to like eat her? And the only way to save her is to turn her into a vampire too? I really don't think her mother will like that," Simon started blabbering.

I burst out laughing, "Look Eddie, Bella will be fine and if she has to become a vampire to live then whatever. Maryse and Robert already have a gay son and their associated with you. There's nothing more scandalous than that," I said patting him on the back lightly.

"Are you sure, phew, wait…?" Simon turned to glare at me and I burst out laughing. "Dude, I'm kidding, just calm down," I said slumping in my seat and rubbing my temples. "You've been freaking out all day and frankly you've given me a migraine,"

"She has been looking paler for a while… and a few weeks ago she asked if she could try some of that new soy blood substitute stuff we got shipped in… oh my god…"

I threw my hands up in defeat and leaned back, attempting to drown out Simon's rant and Izzy's… well I have no idea what to call that kind of noise.

"Ad da ba buw ad at da," I looked down to see Adrian or Dre as I liked to call him tugging at my pants. I bent down and picked him up.

"What's up buddy?" I asked. He stared back at me with my eyes and broke out into a perfectly arrogant half smile. "Ah, you learn quickly my son," I chuckled. He laughed with me and reached up and pulled at my hair. I scrunched up my nose in mock pain and he giggled again.

Izzy screeched out in pain again and I flinched, expecting Dre to start crying but instead he looked around as if trying to locate the noise. "That's my little Shadow hunter," I said placing him down on the ground where he occupied himself by inspecting the underneath of my chair. "I can't believe you're already 7 months old," I mutter to myself thinking back to earlier today.

"Jace will you feed Adrian? I need to go to the store and pick up the gazillion things that Izzy ordered for the party," Clary said hurriedly scrambling around our room searching for her purse.

"Sure," I said lazily sliding off the bed and picking up the baby who was playing with one of my smaller knives. "Come on Dre,"

"For the last time his name is Adrian," Clary huffed, "Dre makes him sound like some sort of black rapper. If you keep calling him that he'll end up doing drugs or in a gang or something!"

"Paranoid much?" I mutter rolling my eyes.

"Excuse me?" she said whipping around, placing one hand on her hip, green eyes glaring at me dangerously.

"You look really good today. Like… really good, right Dre?" I said. Dre looked up at mention of his name, and then returned his attention to the blade.

"Jace, it's Adrian, and why did you let him near one of your weapons. I thought I said not to let him near the weapons,"

"He'll be fine. It's not like he's going to cut himself. He's a smart kid Clary," I set the baby down on the bed. "And you do look really nice today," I said in a slightly lower tone wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Jace I really need to go," she said weakly attempting to pry my arms apart. Yeah, like she wanted me to let go. "No you don't. Izzy can make Simon go get the stupid balloons. I don't get why we have to throw a party every time Dre gets a month older. At this rate the kid's going to be the most spoiled child on the planet,"

"It's Adrian," she muttered against my lips. I tightened my grip around her tiny waist and she threaded her hands through my hair lifting herself up to my height. I was just getting into it when out of no where a rubber ball his me in the back of the head.

"Shit," I mutter breaking off and looking behind me to see Adrian smiling sweetly. Clary lets out one of those laughs that she reserves for when she's making fun of me. "At least he didn't throw the knife," She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and exits, leaving a cloud of her perfume in her wake. I know. Clary and perfume… Isabelle has rubbed off on her.

"That's getting really old," I said to Adrian, plucking the knife out of his hands and slipping it into my belt. "No more weapons for you mister," he gives me a pouting look.

"Ha, that only works on your mother. Trust me." I said as I carried him down the stairs.

"Morning," Izzy trilled as we emerged into the kitchen. "How's my favorite nephew doing?" she cooed plucking Adrian out of my arms and kissing him on the cheek.

"Wow. Good to know I'm loved too Izzy," I mutter good-naturedly and reach for a pancake from a plate that she was just standing by. "Wait, you didn't make these did you?"

"I made them," Maryse said from the table. She glanced at Isabelle, "I don't think you should be handling anything that heavy. The baby is due any day now you know,"

"Maryse," I gasped grabbing Adrian away from Isabelle, "Are you calling my child fat?"

"No Jace, I'm just saying she shouldn't be-"

"Dre is not fat!" I say cutting her off. I glare at her but she bursts out laughing. "What? I'm glaring at you, which means I'm mad. You don't laugh at someone who's mad at you unless he's married to Izzy because then you just laugh at everything he does,"

"No Jace, Dre, awwww he looks just like you," I look at my son to see him glaring at Maryse, in an exact imitation of me.

"I am fairly adorable," I said agreeing.

"Fairly obnoxious too," I turned to see Simon enter the kitchen. "Well lookie here, its Eddie himself. Don't worry. Jacob hasn't come around with his werewolves to kill you yet,"

"Jace!" Isabelle said throwing a dish towel at me "Behave!" I ducked it neatly and shrugged. "I will if he does,"

"How mature Herondale," Simon muttered and grabbed a glass of juice, "Where's Clary?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't stalk my wife," I muttered spooning out a jar of that baby mush into a bowl.

"Are you implying something?"

"When am I not?" I said airily balancing Dre on my knee and scooped out a blob. He shriveled up his nose in distaste and gave me a look that said 'Really?'

"Look if you eat it, I'll let you see the knife again," I said pulling it out and waving it in front of his face tauntingly. His eyes lit up and he opened his mouth wide. I chuckled and shoveled a scoop in. He swallowed quickly and opened again.

"I can not believe you're letting my grandson near knives. He's not even a year old yet," I turned to see Jocelyn and Luke standing behind me.

"That's what Clary said. Come on, he's not going to hurt himself. By the Angel he's got more Angel blood in him than any human alive. And I bet he'll be talking soon. He can already pretty much understand what we say and whenever I try to make a move, he throws something at me… not that it happens really often. Quite scarcely actually," I amended at Luke's expression.

"He THROWS something at you? That's freaking HILARIOUS," Simon said cracking up. "Just wait, one of these days it will be lethal…"

"SIMON! Behave!" Izzy shrieked slapping my arm. "I will if he does…" he muttered.

"How mature Lewis,"

"Oh stop bickering and let me see my grandchild," Jocelyn grabbed the baby off my lap and cuddled him in her arms. "Move Jace, I'll feed him," she said. I got up with my hand held high.

"Who's a good baby," she cooed feeding him the much, "That's right, you're a good baby," Dre ate up, beaming at Jocelyn through bites, completely sucking up.

"He is such a suck up," I mutter taking a bite of an apple. "You mean like you?" Simon said leaning against the counter. "Are you kidding? She hates me,"

"But you would have sucked up if you could,"

"So? What's that supposed to mean. You totally sucked up to her, you know, in the 10 years you were in love with my wife?"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Izzy screamed throwing apples at both of us. We both caught them easily which seemed to infuriate her even more.

"You know Izzy, darling, stress will harm the baby," in a cloud of glitter Magnus entered the room with Alec behind him in his usual ensemble of a sweater and jeans.

"Hey, rocking the cashmere I see," I said winking at Alec who rolled his eyes. "It's cotton Jace; Magnus is the one in cashmere,"

"Okay Perez, whatever you say," I winked at him again.

"IZZY! Why in the name of the Angel did you order all this stuff?" Clary exclaimed dragging in 4 giant sized bags loaded with… well crap.

"Because 7 is the magic number!" she exclaimed, "Why? Do you not like it?" she burst into tears.

"Why do women have to be so hormonal when their pregnant?" I mutter.

"Well I don't see you carrying a baby around for 9 months? That's pretty hard stuff you know," Clary said rolling her eyes at me.

"What? What about me? I'm the one who went out searching for whatever random craving you wanted at 3 in the morning! Pickles and cookie dough? How random is that?" I exclaim rolling my eyes.

"You still didn't have the baby in you," was her brilliant retort.

"Okay kiddies, decoration's are done," Magnus said.

"Magnus, there's nothing different," Alec said peeking into the living room. "Ah yes. Now, decorating is done," he snapped his fingers and the room was suddenly a color explosion.

"Okay! Present time!" Izzy said immediately perking up. "Us first," Magnus said sliding a wrapped up box at Clary.

She gingerly unwrapped it to reveal a little robe… made of cashmere. "Aw isn't it so cute Jace?" Clary said holding it up. "NO! No offense or anything guys, but my son is NOT gay. And hence he will not be wearing anything made of cashmere,"

"Jace! Be polite," Clary slapped me on the arm. "And there's nothing wrong with having a gay son,"

"I know that but I can tell he is not gay," I said stiffly. "I doubt that," Simon muttered under his breath.

"Dad could you tell that Alec was gay when he was a baby?" Izzy asked turning to Robert.

"Um… no. Or else it wouldn't have been such a…surprise," he stuttered.

"See, he could very well be gay," Izzy countered with a tone of finality.

"Fine, he's not wearing cashmere or doing anything considered stereotypically gay until he decides to out himself as a gay which, is never going to happen. Fatherly instinct," I said gruffly.

"I thought you would have said that, so here's his real present," Magnus said snapping his fingers. In the unmentionably hideous robe's place was a tinier version of shadowhunter gear.

"See this I will allow," I said leaning back satisfied.

"It's so cute," Izzy exclaimed.

"I had no idea they made them this small…" Maryse said fingering the suit.

"They don't… usually. I just reminded the tailor he owes me," Magnus said inspecting his glitter coated hair in a tiny compact mirror, "Oh, and don't get you're hopes up too fast Jace, he'll have to wait another year maybe until he'll fit. And being able to walk would be a nice addition too. Oh and you're welcome,"

"Thank you guys," Clary said shoving Adrian into my lap and hopping up to hug them both.

"Don't I get a hug Jacey?" Magnus said holding out his arms at me grinning wickedly.

"Ah, yeah. NO," I scoffed. "There is no was in hell that I am hugging you,"

"Jace! He just got Adrian a wonderful present, which you're surely going to use," Clary hissed at me.

"But men don't hug other men, right Luke?" I said pointedly glaring in his direction.

"Um well, in certain time…like now. It is, well acceptable… um I guess?" he stuttered under Clary's glare.

"Just hug him Jace," Simon told me with obvious pleasure.

"But…"

"NOW!"

"Uh," I sighed and stood up. Reaching over and gingerly wrapped my arm around Magnus.

"A really hug blondie boy,"

"Shut up Simon,"

Isabelle POV

Jace, with a not too happy expression on his face, by the way, reached over and wrapped his arms around Magnus.

"Happy now? HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed jumping back from Magnus, "Don't you ever freaking dare touch me there EVER again or I swear to god 763 will have been you're last birthday," he hissed.

I immediately burst out into laughter followed closely by Alec, Simon and Clary. Jace glared at us but we continued. I felt a tiny kick in my stomach but I ignored it. The baby was doing that a lot, he was due soon.

"Jace he didn't mean it," I said giggling through sips of my organic sweet tea. "I'm sure he- oh. Oh crap," My spine arches in pain and I feel a giant kick, more like a shove. Oh, shit.

Clary POV

I stroke the soaked hair off of Izzy's panting face. "Where are the boys?" I ask as Maryse walks back into the infirmary.

"Simon was apparently in the bathroom. So I told Jace. He said he would tell him," she said simply taking a seat at the edge of the bed cradling the baby boy.

"You let Jace tell him?" Izzy and I exclaimed at the same time. Maryse didn't have time to nod before Simon came barreling into the room.

"Where is she? I'll save her! If Stephanie Meyer is anything to go by she'll need it directly into her heart!" He froze when he saw the three of our expression. We all stared blankly at each other until Jace's laugh rang through the room.

"Jace, you are a complete idiot," Izzy said while attempting to hold back laughter.

"What can I say? I'm a brilliant actor. You should have seen his face, he actually believed me and here I was thinking he would immediately shoot it down but…" he burst out laughing again. Adrian, who he was holding glanced over at Jace and then started laughing with him.

Simon rolled his eyes. "So where's the baby?" Maryse handed him the yawning boy. He opened his dark eyes wide and gazed up at Simon over a tuff of sleek black hair. "I think he has your eyes," he whispered. I noticed it was with the same tone that Jace had used when he first met Adrian.

"No," Izzy said, "She has my eyes, he has yours," she held another tiny baby wrapped in a pink quilt.

"Twins?" Simon gasped. "No, the other one was magically whisked away from his mother by Magnus and just happens to look like Izzy," Jace responded rolling his eyes and handing Adrian off to me. He immediately wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his head into my shoulder. I rocked him on my hip, his soft hair brushing my nose. When no one responded he sighed, "Okay I admit, not one of my better ones, but what are you going to name them?"

"OH! I have this all planned out. She's going to be Ruetta Tamesis and he will be Tristan Ryan," Izzy immediately blabbered. She glanced at Simon like a side note, "That's okay with you, right?"

"Fine, whatever," he said staring down at his newborn son.

"Well then," Maryse said picking up Ruetta, "_Benedicite Angeli possunt vobis vitam prosperitates" _she said then laid him back down next to Izzy. She held out her hands for Tristan and Simon reluctantly gave him up. "_Benedicite Angeli possunt vobis vitam prosperitates" _she repeated.

"May the Angel bless unto you life, prosperity, and good fortune," Izzy repeated under her breath.

"May I?" Jace asked holding out his arms. Maryse handed him the baby, a weary expression on his face. Jace smiled gleefully down at the child, "And may the Angel make sure he doesn't turn out to be idiot loser who wears stupid t-shirts and spends all his time playing video games like his father. Amen," he handed the baby back to Maryse smiling wickedly.

"There, now we're protected,"

**Haha, lot's of Jace/ Simon hating there, for my ONE (cough cough) reviewer xD and yeah. I actually do really like writing those. I can use my endless reserve of sarcasm and witty comments. As Clary says in CoB "Sarcasm is for the immaginitivly bankrupt," and so as I say, "If sarcasm is for the imaginitivly bankrupt, then I've flat out broke," LOL I'm HILARIOUS! Not to be immodest, but we all know it's true right? LOL ahaha jkjk thanks for reading ya'll and REVIEW! please? **

**OH! Another thing, don't you just LOVE Izzy's kid's name. Ruetta Tamesis. I'm going to name my kid that. and we'll call her Rue for short. Yeah, I got this all worked out. So if you see some kid with the name Ruetta Tamesis, her mother is me. And by then, I'll be famous. So, well yeah. Okay REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll thanks for all the reviews xDDDD I love you guys! Okay so I got some request to do some Clary pregnancy and Clace more sooooooo I decided everytime I hit a multiple of 10 I'll throw in a little short about Clary's pregnancy with Adrian! So this is basically like... well you know. When he gets.. ummmmmm... No Lemon. Promise. Just a short little Clace romancy fluffy thing. xD**

**OH! And while I was typing this my mom called me and then they were showing that Osama Bin Laddin has finally kicked the bucket! Haha God Bless America man! LOL Bin... bucket... get it? No...no one on facebook did either, but you know. Good job soldiers! Thanks! Soooo enjoy! **

**Happy Readin'!**

Clary POV

I flinched as giant flash of lightning flashed outside the window and the sound of booming thunder echoed after it. "I'm not going to jump," I clutched the wooden beam nearest me and shifted my feet on thin plank that I was balanced on. I looked down at Jace, fifteen feet below me. He met my eye and grinned at me that made me simultaneously swoon and grit my teeth.

"Come on babe, don't worry. I'll catch you," he held out his arms and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him, "Isn't that exactly the opposite of the point of this exercise?"

"Yeah, well it's only us you know. No one else is here," he paused to raise an eyebrow at me suggestively. "We don't really need to train, you know?"

"Well the thing is Jace, darling. You can't reach me," I said leaning on the beam daintily dangling a foot off the plank before securing myself again.

"Want to bet?" he grinned slyly up at me. "Actually not really…" I said suddenly realizing what a bad idea this was. He didn't acknowledge it but I remember blinking and then he was beside me.

"Holy CRAP!" I said losing my balance. Jace grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. "That was scary," I said gasping for breath, my hands clutching his, securing them tightly to me.

"I wouldn't let you fall," he whispered silkily into my ear. I shivered and dared to lean back into him a bit. We stayed like that for a bit. His toned arms wrapped tightly around my waist, his chin resting on my head. I closed my eyes as he hummed lightly, sending chills down my spine. "_Belle comme une nuite d'été, comme une étoile brillante dans le ciel nocturne. Jet e regarde dans mon époque trouble et je trouve. Mon amour. Mon seul et unique amour. Mon seul vrai, l'amour doux seulement._" he murmured into my ear.

Then a giant crash echoed through the building and the lights flickered and snapped off, leaving us in total black out. I flinched and flipped myself around and buried my head in Jace's thin, gray t-shirt. He chuckled, "its just thunder babe," but he still tightened his grip on my and reached up to stroke my hair. I looked up at him. Jace was looking over my head at the storm, lost in thought. His golden eyes were storming under his somewhat furrowed golden brow. His wavy blonde hair hung low over his forehead brushing his ears and slightly falling into his eyes. His face was calm, and open. Not like it usually was, guarded and protected. He didn't need to hide his every thought, emotions. Happiness, love, fear, jealously, it was all right there, displayed on his face. He looked down at me and smiled, showing his slightly chipped tooth. "What?"

On impulse I stand on my toes and kiss him. I feel his surprise but I press on, running my tongue against his lips. A masculine growl echoes deeply from his throat and he secures one hand around my waist and another on my neck, tilting his head, parting his mouth with mine. I back off, letting him do all the work, my heart pulsing in my chest. The aggressive Jace kicked in. He kissed me hungrily, rubbing small circled on my back. We broke away, gasping for breath. Jace looked down at me, his molten eyes swirling with passion. I loved the way he looked at me, so intense, so possessive, so wanting. He pushed me against the beam, his hands gripping my waist and placed kissed up and down my neck and jaw. I moaned at his lips on my bare shoulder he responded by pressing closer to me. His breath was hot on my skin and I reached over and pulled the shirt over his head. Lightning was flashing quickly, the thunderclouds purple. I caught Jace's smirk, his face illuminating in rapid succession by the storm. It made his seem dangerous, dark and forbidden. But still all mine. He fingered the edge of my loose tank top and pulled it over my head in one swift motion. I glanced quickly at my plain white sports bra and curse myself silently for wearing something so plain, but Jace didn't seem to mind. He brought his lips back to my and kissed me feverishly the deep passion that Jace puts into everything he does filling me up with elation and this hot, sticky and feverish feeling.

Gripping me tightly he lifted me off my feet, still kissing me, and jumped. The feeling of free-falling and Jace's hands on me made me light headed and dizzy. Jace landed softly on his feet and laid us down on the soft, worn mats.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pushing back damp hair from my forehead.

"I love you," I gasped, "God, I love you,"

"Okay," he said smirking, continuing to stroke the hair off my face.

"Jace," I said, my green eyes, meeting his golden ones. He paused looking down at me, and pulled my head onto his lap and then continued to stroke my bangs.

"I had a dream last night," I said closing my eyes to the rhythmic feeling of his hands. "You were in the training room, practicing. You were all intent and focused, like you always are, and I was sitting on the benches, watching and laughing, because behind you there was this little 3 year old following behind you trying to mimic your movements. He looked just like you, with you eyes and hair, but he had my face, oh and he had your cheekbones too,"

He smiled that wicked smile at me, "I had a dream too," he said pulling me up to his chest and wrapping his arms around me. "I was up in the greenhouse and I saw this little tiny red-head sitting next to an easel and paint set. She seemed about ten, I called for her and she ran toward me, smiling your smile, her fiery red hair whipping behind her,"

"I want kids Jace," I whispered.

Jace POV

I looked down at the sleeping women next to me, her fiery red hair splayed over her pillow.

"_Belle comme une nuite d'été, comme une étoile brillante dans le ciel nocturne. Jet e regarde dans mon époque trouble et je trouve. Mon amour. Mon seul et unique amour. Mon seul vrai, l'amour doux seulement._" I whispered wrapping my arms around her petite frame and pulling her close.

"As beautiful as a summer night, like a star glowing in the night sky, I look to you in my troubled time and I find my love. My one and only love. My one true, sweet only love,"

**Hopefully ya'll are picking up on my love of different languages. I simply ADORE languages. I'm planning on learning French, Italian, Spanish, and Latin and maybe Hindi, Kannada and Telegu if my Ajji (Grandmother) will teach me later. I'm taking Latin is highschool, and I already have about a year and a half of spannish under my belt. AH! Guys who speak different languages are SOOOO HOT! Turn on xDD. I have a list. and on my list is fluent in a romance language xDD**

**So whatcha think of my idea? I'll give a real chapter later... just wanted to type something up quickly. Haha, OH! And anyone who can tell me where Adrian Kyle comes from I'll give you a present. It's a book, just so you know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO Utterly sorry. The truth is... _**

**_I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! YES! IT's HORRIBLE! GHASTLY! DISGUSTING! I FEEL LIKE IM CONTAGIOUS! I SHOULD BE CONFINED TO MY ROOM! Lol I AM confined to my room. Summer for a Teenage Misfit. LOL jk I have friends. I hang out. Speaking of which last week a bunch of us went to the mall and we were hanging in the dollar store and then my friend was looking at cards so he put it back, and it's on the very top of the little card stand thing and he's kinda sorta clumsy so it falls over, but he doesn't notice. So the clerk, walks over to him and literally starts yelling "HEY! WHAT"S YOU PROBLEM? IF I EVER SEE YOU THROWING CARDS IN HERE AGAIN IM GOING TO KICK YOU OUT OF HERE! PICK IT UP! I SAID PICK IT UP" and my friends just stuttering. "I'm sorry... really i didn't mean too..." and the guy goes "DONT CONTRADICT ME!" ... he's just pissed that he's like 25 and working in the dollar store. LOL _**

**_SO So SOOOOO sorry for the long break. But I'll update soon again. I PROMISE!_**

**_Oh yeah. And I forgot to add this like 4 chapters ago, but Jocelyn and Luke have a kid, he's like 11 and his name's Teddy. Pretend he was there before kay? xD_**

**_Happy Readin' _**

Jace POV

"JACE?" My wife's voice echoed shrill from somewhere in the institute.

"What?" I mutter back, the side of my face pressed flat again the couch on which I was sprawled on.

"WHERE ARE THE KIDS?" I groan and roll over. Izzy and Simon had gone out for a little 'One on one time' as he put it and Clary... well I really have no idea what she was doing but it ended up with me wasting a perfectly good Saturday evening watching two seven month olds and a 14 month old while I could have been doing, well anything.

"Right here," I said flipping around on the couch to face the blanket they had been napping on, "They're sleeping, holy shit!"

"What?" she said finally appearing in the room. Her long red hair was piled in a messy bun on top of her head and paint was splattered all over her jeans and black tank top.

"Jesus, doing a Jackson Pollock?" I smirk at her. She rolls her eyes and me and wipes her splattered hands down her jeans.

"Just what was so shitty Jace?" she asked me.

"Well you see... funny story but..." I started eyeing her carefully, "Um... I was sitting here... watching the kids, definitly watching the kids and then. Um... well I kind of maybe fell slightly asleep,"

"Slightly asleep? That's not even possible," she muttered cutting me off. "And let me guess, you lost the kids."

"They were right here..." I muttered glancing around the room.

"They couldn't have gotten far, and all the windows and such are closed right?" She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And Adrian won't shut up, so we just follow the constant stream of chatter,"

I got up swiftly and pulled her into a kiss. "I love your thinking," I said when we broke off and continued onto the door, leaving her stock still, frozen in surprise. I stop by the door to glance back at her, my signature smirk playing on my lips. "You coming?"

As I walk off in the direction of the faint babbling I heard her mutter something that suspiciously sounded like glass mole.

Clary POV

Jace is an idiot. We all know it. The end, end of story. I mean how hard was it to, I don't know, WATCH the kids, not fall asleep and, you know... UH!

Ha... well sorry, I'm a bit flustered I guess, from that kiss. What? You can't JUDGE me from that, the man is an exceptional kisser. And idiot, but a very good kisser.

I follow Jace out of the living room and into the hallway. He hears my steps and turns to smile that stupid arrogant smile... smirk.. thing.. at me. He stops and waits for me but I brush past him. "Keep moving honey, or at this rate they'll have graduated college before we find them,"

"It depends, firstly I'm not too sure that son of Simon's is bright enough to get into any college, never the less pass it, and secondly if either Rue, or Dre wants to be a doctor then I'm sure we'll find them before they finish that, what is it, like 13 years?" he says evenly to me, matching my angered pace with a leisurely stroll of his. Not for the first time I cursed my stupid short legs..

"Why can't you just take the hit and stay down?" I mutter.

"Because that is exactly the opposite of my motto, what kind of hot, sexy, completely gorgeous knight in armor would just give up when the angry Greater Demon sheared off a little bit of his hot, sexy, completely gorgeous, lustrous and perfect hair? A really crappy one. What the hot, sexy, completely gorgeous knight would do though is get even more pissed off that some idiotic, unworthy Greater Demon messed with is hot, sexy, completely gorgeous, lustrous and perfect hair and then kill it all the faster," he said wrapping and arm around my waist securing me to him.

"You're forgetting the princess though," I said leaning on him just a bit even though my brain was screaming bloody murder at me.

"Oh, yeah... then he saved the princess, but that's not the fun part though," he said resting his head on top of my head.

"The fun part is getting into bed with the doting, eternally grateful princess," he muttered slyly into my hair, his other arm snaking around my hips as well. I couldn't help the deep scarlet blush that flooded my cheeks.

"I love it when you do that," he said absent-mindedly looping a strand of my hair around his finger.

"Jace," I said suddenly turning in his arms so I faced him. His eyebrows shot up at my alarmed tone, "Yes?"

I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him like he was the only life preserver in miles of ocean. He was my life preserver. I couldn't imagine life without him, no matter how obnoxious or slightly perverted he was.

"Why me Jace? Why?"

Jace POV

Sometimes she reminded me of a Sun Flower. Fluris Lumiousant, was it's real name, but Hodge always called it the Sun Flower. It wasn't anything like a mundane sunflower, it looked more like a rose, except elongated slightly, as to give it the trumpeted shape of a Honeydew flower, or tulip. The thing that always got me though was the color. A deep, fiery red it was in bloom all season. Each stem only produces one flower and so it has many, almost unnatural wards surrounding the plant.

I like to think of her like that, as the flower. It helps that her blush is the same color as the petals. A deep intense red color, edged with dark pink. It's mesmerizing to look at in the dark, the flower. There's a sort of aura surrounding it, a luminescent glow. I expect that's why it's called the Sun Flower. It's light never extinguishes, it'll always be there. It may look weak, small and delicate but it's tough, and strong and it will never leave. She will never leave me.

She's shaking in my arms, trembling. She seems so small, so light, so fragile. It's a wonder to me that she's not blown away with the wind every time she walks outside.

"Because-" I start. My voice isn't as it is normally. It's shaking just as much a she is and I work to steady it. The usual flow that which words come to me is gone. I'm lost, vulnerable. Everything that makes me, me is gone, wiped away with one mere question. My attitude, my words, my mask has been erased. And then it's there.

"Because when I look at you I don't see a women. I see the women. The women who woke me up. Before I met you I lived in a gray world. Occasionally there would be little flecks of color flickering here and there but then I saw you. A splash of red in a gray world. You made my life vivid colorful, and how could I not love the person who had the power to build my world but also the power to tear it all down."

"But, I'm not anybody special, what are you talking about? I'm just me Clary. That's it, nothing special. I'm just me,"

"But just Clary's enough for me," I whispered gruffly pulling her tightly to me and bending down to meet her lips.

Teddy POV

It was already past 8:30 and I was starving. The kids had found their way into my room, much to my displeasure, but watching them was actually quite amusing. Dre would be leaping around the room making random sound effects, pretending to be a shadow hunter I'm guessing while Tristan staggered after him. The twins had just learned to walk so they weren't nearly as steady on their feet as Dre was, especially since Dre seemed to have inherited Jace's smooth physical grace. Rue had first just sat around watching but then deciding to join in on the fun, keeping much better pace with her cousin then her twin was.

" By the Angel I'm starving," he muttered. The thing about being in the middle of the generations is that there's nobody to talk to. No one your own age that is. His parents are old timers, always with the Lightwood's and the most senior member of the New York Conclave. His older sister Clary, was already like... 20 something, still way to old to interact with like you would with someone your age. And their kids... well they couldn't even talk yet.

"Life sucks," he muttered tossing a worn copy of Naruto back onto his cluttered desk. Izzy always started tearing up when she saw it. Alex said that it was an old copy of Max's and that they didn't want to throw them out so they just gave them to him instead.

"That's it.. I'm going down for food," he said to nobody, sliding himself off the bed. Immediately the kids looked over at him and he groaned.

"Fine..." he muttered scooping Rue up in one arm and Tristan up in the other. Tristan seemed ecstatic that he was higher up than Dre but he didn't seem to mind too much. Just gave Tristan a withering look and followed after me down the step of the Institute to the kitchen.

"Hey Clary... Clary? You said that you'd have dinner ready like 2 hours ago," I called. The Institute was eerily quiet. I set the kids down next to me and pulled out a knife. My ears were unusually keen, even for a shadow hunter. It's probably the werewolf blood in me. I stopped near the door to the kitchen, where there was a sucking sort of sound. Oh my god, maybe it's a vampire. What if Clary's in trouble? I steeled up all my courage and charged through the door.

"GO DIE YOU NASTY VAMPIRE! Oh my god I'm scarred for life! AHH! My eyes. THEY BURN! BURN I SAY!" I had charged in not on Clary being eaten alive by a vampire but by Jace and Clary... in full make out. Needless to say, I might need glasses... and therapy.

Jace and Clary sprang apart, their eyes wide mouths hanging open. The kids ran in after me, Adrian, again leaping around making Shadow hunter noises until he looked up at his parents with obvious glee.

"Momma, you wook wike a tomato,"

**_So as for my writer's block problem... I have so many ideas for when the kids are teens... but as for now... I HAVE NO CLUE. So Review and give me ideas for before that kay? Or if ya'll are fine with me just time skipping and going straight to when they're teens... and then doing little shorts about when they were kids. Seriously just give me an idea and I'll write to that. _**


End file.
